Summer of the Fellowship
by Ishtar Tiger
Summary: Think the story of the One Ring ended with The Return of the King? Think again! An epic adventure of five friends plus a few they meet along the way who find themselves involved in this famous tale. *Update* Broke it into easier-to-read chapters instead of one uber long hunk of story.
1. The Fellow Fellowship Part One

Summer of the Fellowship

Part One:

The Fellow Fellowship

Frodo slipped on the Ring, but Gollum still sensed him. The creature leapt and struggled with what seemed like midair for several minutes. Then Frodo became visible again, blood spurting from where a finger had once been. Gollum had bitten it off to get the Ring.

"My precious!" Gollum cried in his gravelly voice. He held the ring above his head, gazing at it so that he was unconscious of where he was stepping.

In one last attempt to have the Ring, Frodo lunged at Gollum, only to send them both tumbling over the edge of the bridge, straight into the fires of Mount Doom.

"Frodo," Sam breathed, rushing to the edge and looking over. Frodo barely clung to a ledge that jutted from the cliff.

Sam pulled Frodo up and they watched in silence as the Ring and Gollum sunk into the lava.

**£‰‡**

_**Or so it seemed...**_

**£‰‡**

A short girl sat in her desk in her American Government class in her small town high school. Her feet were propped up on the top of another desk and she was laughing heartily along with the three others in the room.

"Do another one, Alley, do another one," the boy begged of her.

The junior girl took a deep breath to stop laughing. "All right, all right."

She cleared her throat before saying in a deep, gravelly tone: "It's not fair, is it, my precious? To ask us what it's got in its nasssty little pocketses?"

The same reaction filled the room.

"You're good!"

"Yeah, too good."

Alley laughed again.

"My preciousss," she growled, the last "S" being high-pitched as something appeared at her feet.

**£‰‡**

Gollum grinned his nasty grin as he appeared to sink into the Mount's heart. Unbeknownst to him and his Hobbit audience, he was only slipping through time.

Gollum felt the heat of the fire on his back, then he was landing on a hard, cold floor.

**£‰‡**

Alley jumped as a glint of gold caught her eye. She and the thing that now stood on the desk reached for it, but, short as she was, her height gave her the advantage. As she closed her hand around the Ring, it slipped onto her finger.

A unanimous gasp went around the room.

"Alley?"

"Stupid Hobbitses!"

**£‰‡**

Alley was caught in a storm, or so it felt. She was aware of the feeling of power rushing through her blood. Then, a towering wall of fire, no, an _eye_ of fire, was gazing upon her.

The breath caught in her throat. She recognized that eye, the Eye of Sauron.

Alley ripped off the ring with a muffled cry.

**£‰‡**

Somewhere in the past, a spirit stirred and a call rang out softly. A cloaked rider went rigid at the call. He began to wonder, would he ever rest in peace?

"The Baggins," he hissed as his horse reared, tossing its bloody face to the sky.

**£‰‡**

Alley looked into her open palm, but the ring was gone. Yet, there was an odd lump in her pocket.

"What have I got in my pocket?" she said to herself.

"Alley, what are you doing?"

Alley turned to look at her friend. "What just happened Rebecca?" She suddenly began to doubt her sanity. Her hand paused halfway to her pocket.

"You disappeared," Tasha King, Alley's other friend, answered.

"Then you showed up again, asking what was in your- Alley, watch out!" Rebecca Bimen cried, pointing over Alley's shoulder.

Alley whirled and was thrown back against her desk as whatever it was that had landed at her feet pounced on her. Instinctively, she grabbed what was in her pocket, the Ring.

_Not again!_ Alley thought, but she didn't disappear.

Instead, she turned her attention to the thing on top of her and with help from a friend, finally removed the muttering Gollum.

"Thanks, Will," she said, smiling at Will Weasley. She frowned as she looked at the struggling thing in his arms.

"Alley... Is that?"

"No, it can't possibly be."

Alley and Will looked at each other.

"Yeah, it's Gollum all right," they said in unison.

Gollum looked up. "Tricksy Hobbitses! Tricksy Bagginses! They stole our precious!"

"Baggins?" the four friends asked. Will, Rebecca, and Tasha turned to look at Alley.

Alley was, obviously, a girl, and quite a bit taller than a normal Hobbit, but even the three students had to admit she very could have been, and in fact she _was_, a direct descendant of Frodo Baggins. There was no mistaking it. She carried the prominent traits of her ancestor. The main difference was that, somewhere along the line, human or Elvish blood had crossed in, causing Alley to be two feet taller than her famous forbearer. Yet, in this modern world, five foot-two was rather short.

"The tricksy Bagginses. It asks us what it's got in it pocket and it takes it, it takes our preciousss. We wants it back. We wants our precious." Gollum looked truly downhearted.

"Just give him the ring, Alley," Tasha said, rolling her blue eyes in annoyance and brushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"Are you crazy, Tasha? Do you know what he would do with the Ring?" Rebecca asked.

"Forget your precious, you murdering little thief," Will added.

Gollum ignored this and looked to Alley for an answer. He looked so pitiful she contemplated giving him the dumb old thing.

"Alamira Racine!"

That settled it. The anger and disbelief in Rebecca's cry called Alley back to conscious thoughts.

"Like he said, you can forget your precious. If that's even what this silly ring is," she said sternly. Rebecca smiled. Now _that_ was the Alley she knew.

Gollum thrashed and spit at Alley's feet. Will tightened his hold.

"Stupid, fat Hobbit!" Gollum cursed.

Alley moved so fast, even Gollum was surprized. He reached up a hand and felt where his face smarted painfully. Had that stupid little Hobbit really slapped him?

"_Don't_ say it again," Alley hissed.  
Ah yes, there was one other thing the Baggins had lost. Their stomachs.

Alley was a toothpick, or so Rebecca called her, and it wasn't that she was sensitive about her weight, she just didn't want this scum calling her a stupid, fat Hobbit. She was neither stupid nor fat, and she was fairly certain she _wasn't_ a Hobbit.

Then, Alley remembered something. If this truly was Gollum, the forlorn beast from _The Lord of the Rings_, then calling him by his true name should change his attitude.

"Bad Smeagol. _Very_ bad Smeagol." She said this with meaning, knowing how stupid she must sound. She was thankful everyone else was gone. Even the teacher had left some time ago.

"Did it call us Smeagol? Did the nasty little Baggins call us that? It did, it did. Just like the Master!" His voice was higher now. Alley knew she had broken through.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Uh, guys... Can we all go to my house?" Alley asked as the full burden of what she had found settled about her shoulders.

Rebecca and Tasha donned cell phones and Alley lent hers to Will to call his folks. He didn't seem to trust Gollum not to attack again. Alley only pondered on why he cared so much for a moment, though.

**£‰‡**

"So it's decided-Smeagol, no!-that I do in fact-Smeagol!-have the One Ring in the palm of my hand-_Smeagol_!" Alley had finally lost her patience with the creature. She thanked Heaven that her parents weren't home as she drug the nasty pest to the bathroom, locking the door, though the lock was on the inside, and shutting it.

"That should trouble him for a bit," she mumbled to herself before heading back to the kitchen where her friends sat about the table.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the Ring." Alley looked at them questioningly.

"It has to be the Ring," Rebecca replied. Having read the books numerous times, she was fairly certain Alley would trust her judgment.

"Wait," Will said suddenly. "You have a gas stove, just hold it in the flames and then see if it shows that scripty writing."

"I never thought I'd say this, but, Will... You're a genius," Alley laughed. She lit her stove, held the Ring in a pair of tongs, and held it in the flames.

"I think that's long enough," Tasha said after about a minute. Alley turned off the burner and held out the shining thing.

"Who wants it?" she asked, though at the same time she dropped it in her own hand and returned to the table, casting the tongs aside.

Slowly, faint at first then growing brighter, the beautiful scripty writing shown on the ring.

"Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,

One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness, bind them," Alley quoted the full poem from memory, "In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie."

A grim silence fell over the party.

"I think we can safely say this is the Ring," Rebecca said, breaking the silence.

"Then that means..."

"We have to take to Mordor," Alley finished for Tasha.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Tasha shot back.

"There were nine in the original Fellowship, Tasha. The Ring barely made it then," Will put in.

"You can't seriously expect Alley to get the Ring into Mount Doom by herself," Rebecca added.

"I could if I had to," Alley muttered to herself.

"No... But if nine barely made it, how will four?" Tasha asked.

"Nasssty little Bagginses!"

"Make that five," Alley corrected, sighing as Gollum came to bug her for the Ring once more.

"Took longer than I thought," she said to herself. Gollum snarled, but sat at her feet. He wasn't letting his precious get away this time.

"So... Does anyone know the way to Mordor?" Will asked, eyebrows raised.

"That might be something we need to know," Alley added lightly.

**£‰‡**

WANTED:

Studier of old lore (Mainly of Middle Earth)

To act as guide to five who wish to quest

For infamous Mount Doom

Call 555-7464

"Yeah, the phone oughta be ringing off the hook with that one! Who wrote this?" Alley asked incredulously. "And why _my_ number?"

The five had assembled again the next afternoon. Alley had finally found a use for her closet (besides storing old clothes) and had hid Gollum there. Gollum had come out in a sweater much to big for him and a pair of old shorts that came to his knees, but to Alley, it was much better than just a loincloth.

"Guilty as charged," Rebecca sighed. Alley rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy..."

"Great plan, genius," Tasha retorted.

"Well, if it comes down to it, I can take you there... It won't take too long, just money," Rebecca replied.

"If you haven't noticed, the phone's ringing." Will smirked.

Alley growled all the way to the phone.

"Hello," she snarled.

"Will, if you don't stop being Captain Obvious, I'm going to staple your face to the wall." Rebecca waved the stapler threateningly.

"Really?" Alley asked loudly. The other three turned to look at her.

"What?" she asked them, then turned and walked to the back of the house.

"Oooh, who'd you find?" Rebecca asked when Alley returned. "Or are you stuck with Captain Obvious, here?"

"A guide, for your information. No other interests whatsoever," Alley replied dully. "Edmund's coming over this afternoon."

Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Edmund? Sounds like a real brain."

Alley rolled her eyes and actually acknowledged Gollum for the first time. Her old blue sweater looked hideous on him.

"That's _my_ sweater!"

"Looks better on him than you," Will teased.

"Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious!" Alley shot back, grabbing Gollum by the hand and attempting to drag him to the bathroom.

Rebecca waved the stapler at Will again before going to help Alley, careful not to touch anything but sweater. Tasha rolled her eyes and followed along with Will.

**£‰‡**

"You know, using the bathtub probably isn't the best idea," Tasha said as she examined them trying to wrestle a squealing Gollum into a filling bathtub.

"NO! NO! IT BURNSES US, YOU STUPID FAT HOBBITS!" He squealed.

"Shut up you!" Rebecca growled, getting tired of having his smelly hands or feet, or anything else of him shoved in her face.

"Well what do you suggest Tasha?" Alley asked and pushed Gollum closer to the tub.

"Tie him to a pole," She said with a shrug and leaned against the door playing with a bar of soap.

"Go and get some rope then!" Will said and let out a yelp as Gollum got free and attached himself to his face, and then head butted him. Will fell back against the door and then grabbed Gollum's foot, bring the creature slamming down to the ground with him.

"I've got a jump rope," Alley said breathlessly.

"Then go get it!" Rebecca snapped, holding Gollum down on the ground by his throat while he writhed around and kicked Will in the knee.

Tasha watched them amusedly and went and shut the tub off, then just to annoy Gollum, flicked him with water. Gollum wailed and fought all the more.

Luckily, it was at this point that Alley found her jump rope and came running in with it. They successfully roped it around his neck, but that left Tasha, Rebecca, and Alley to drag him off. Will was nursing a bloody nose.

"It burnses us! You stupid, fat hobbits care nothing of us! It hurts us, it burnses us! You stupid, fat Hobbit!"

"If you don't stop it with that load of bull I'm going to knock you senseless!" Rebecca snapped, unlike Alley she was a little sensitive to the fact that she couldn't be knocked over by a good breeze.

Gollum screamed at her and promptly got smacked in the head. He fell on the ground screaming and wailing. "You care nothing of us! We only serve the precious! The precious!"

"Shut up!" Rebecca roared and drug him to the clothesline pole. Alley tied the other end of the rope there, Rebecca wasn't very good at tying knots.

"Now spray him with the hose," Tasha said and went to get the hose.

"I'm going to go check on Will," Alley said.

"Someone digs Captain Obvious," Rebecca said brightly and then grabbed the hose. "Give it full power Tasha! I'm going to enjoy this," Rebecca chuckled evilly as Alley ran into the house. She wanted her revenge at Gollum and she knew Will would too.

Rebecca cinched the hose and felt the hose shake as the water pressure got too great. She stuck her finger over the end of the hose and straightened it, spraying Gollum full in the face with a powerful blast of water.

Gollum squealed and writhed trying to get away but he couldn't. He ran and then was snapped back by the jump rope. He turned and gnashed his teeth, trying to bite it off, but it didn't work and all the while Rebecca was spraying him, laughing insanely. He wailed and then climbed up the pole. It was at this time Will came out.

"Oh no you don't you stupid little thing!" Will ran over and grabbed the jump rope, yanking on it. Gollum choked and fell down and hit the ground with a thud.

"Whose turn now?" Rebecca asked cheerfully cinching the hose.

"I'm not soaping him up," Tasha said immediately. "I don't want to know what's under that loincloth."

Alley was sitting on the back steps, tears rolling as she laughed, trying to get control of her breathing again. She then let out a shriek, Will had squirted her with water before aiming at the writhing Gollum.

"I'll go get the soap," She choked out, giving Will a dirty look. Will smiled innocently.

"What is that?" demanded a neighbor, peering over the fence and eyeing Gollum.

"He's my dog. He used to be a collie till he got hit by a truck." Rebecca piped, feeling a lot better after drowning Gollum.

Tasha rolled her eyes, she went inside, deciding that she might as well go make lunch for everyone.

Alley passed her on the way out the door and held the soap like a shield. "Okay, who's cleaning him?"

"How much you gonna pay me?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing."

"Then I'm not."

Alley sighed and looked at Will and gave him a puppy look. "Will?"

"Yes Bambi?"

"Shut up." Alley sighed and went over to Gollum, holding the soap tightly. "Smeagol sit!"

Gollum eyed her and clung to the pole.

"Sit, _now_."

Gollum stared at the soap and slowly got down, grumbling something like Baggins, and Precious, but who knew?

Alley started scrubbing him hard and he screeched. "It burns! It burns! Stupid, fat Hobbit!"

"I told you to stop that, you-!" She broke off angrily, and shoved the bar of soap in Gollum's mouth.

Gollum choked and sputtered and spat it out, it flew a good twenty feet, that was before it hit Will in the stomach.

"Argh! What in the bloody-"

"Will!" Rebecca cut him off.

Will grabbed the soap and marched defiantly over to Gollum and shoved him down. He and Alley managed to lather him up, even with his squirming. Everyone stayed away from the loincloth.

"Spray him Rebecca!" Will yelled.

"And not us!" Alley added.

Rebecca nodded and then sprayed Gollum down efficiently with the hose, of course spraying Alley and Will, on purpose.

"No...it burnses us...it burns!" Gollum choked as he quit wriggling and was finally, beaten and cleaned, into submission.


	2. The Fellow Fellowship Part Two

Alley jumped as the doorbell rang. They had finally managed to push Gollum into some clothes, but he had refused to let them take the loincloth. This proved by the bite marks on Alley's arm. He was sitting in the corner sullenly and he was tied to the couch.

"I'm cooking," Tasha called.

"My butt is attached to the chair."

"Thank you for that Captain Obvious!" Rebecca sighed and threw her empty soda can at him, hitting him in the head.

"I'll get it." Alley sighed and pulled herself up and opened the door.

Edmund looked down on Alley over his long nose. "You wanted my expertise?"

Alley blinked up at him and said a silent prayer for help.

"Is _that_ Edmund?" Rebecca said pulling herself off the couch.

"No, it's the Lord of Mordor," Will shot. "Thank you, Miss Obvious."

"Shut up, and I refuse to wed you."

"Both of you shut up!" Alley snapped at the two. "Edmund?"

"The one and only," Edmund said blinking slowly. Alley noticed he had very large eyebrows, not to mention a giant nose.

"Looks like-"

"Don't say it, Will." Rebecca sighed and laid back on the couch.

"Erm, come in Edmund...make yourself at home," Alley said stepping aside.

Edmund came in and sat on the couch, having to fold his long legs in slightly so he wouldn't hit his knees on the coffee table. At the moment Tasha came in and sat a plate of sandwiches on the table.

"Edmund?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yes?" He blinked at her through his silver-framed glasses.

"I imagined you...shorter."

"As I imagined you smarter," Edmund quipped.

Tasha gave him one of her special dirty looks that she only reserved for certain people.

"Stupid, fat Hobbit," Gollum grumbled, eyeing the sandwiches curiously.

Edmund frowned. "I suppose you forgot to mention Gollum? What else have you found?"

Alley swallowed, Edmund really intimidated her.

"Only the One Ring that can destroy the world," Captain Obvious put in. Rebecca gave him a look. Will grinned cheesily.

"You have the Ring?" Edmund asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Alley said softly, reaching into her pocket and bringing forth the Ring. She hated to touch the thing. She could feel its power calling to her and it bugged her.

"You didn't put it on, did you?"

"Not intentionally."

"Great, now the 'wraiths will be after us," he mumbled. "Well, if that's all you've got, I'll come back in a week. Keep that thing safe and don't, whatever you do, put it on. Keep it secret to keep it safe."

Alley quickly shoved the Ring in her pocket and let Edmund out.

"Great. I have to hide Gollum for another _week_." Alley shook her head.

**£‰‡**

That week passed rather quickly. The four friends had just got out of school and they tried to enjoy their summer, but the Ring always seemed to hover over them. Tasha heard its calling almost constantly. She longed just to see it sometimes, but she never bothered to ask.

"So, Edmund, what do you have for us now?" Rebecca asked as the four friends, Gollum, and Edmund sat down at the kitchen table in Alley's house.

"Alley, place the Ring in the center of the table."

Alley did as she was told, holding Gollum back instinctively with one arm.

Edmund looked at them all. "I have found your true names. Once the Ring hears them, there's no telling what will happen."

"Then why should it hear them?" Tasha asked, her eyes never leaving the Ring.

"It may help us." Edmund glared at her a moment, then turned to Will.

Redheaded Will raised an eyebrow. His green eyes were intense as he listened to what Edmund had to say.

"Will, you are the descendant of Faramir. Your true name is Anondir."

Slowly, Will's image faded. The three friends gazed on in silence, too bewildered to speak.

"Rebecca."

She held her head high and stately, a calm look in her deep blue eyes. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders.

"You are the descendant of King Aragorn and Queen Arwen of Gondor. Your true name is Lossiel."

As Rebecca faded, Edmund turned to Tasha. "You are the descendant of Thane Peregrin. Pippin's daughter, your name is Ruby Took."

By now, Alley was beginning to freak out. Her green eyes held a frightened look and it felt as if her dark blonde hair stood on end.

"Smeagol," Edmund said, causing Gollum to fade.

Alley looked into the dark eyes of Edmund, questioningly.

"Take the Ring, daughter of Frodo. And may I, son of Gandalf come with you. Your true name is your birth name. Mine, Theodred."

Edmund faded as Alley thrust the Ring in her pocket once more.

"Alamira Racine," She choked out, and she faded from the present to the past.

**£‰‡**

Alley stumbled forward in the soft mulchy dirt with a gasp and Gollum wailed clinging to Alley.

"It is the forest!" He shrieked. "Death is here! They will kill us! The trees the elves taught, they will kill us!" He wailed and cowed on the ground covering his ears.

Rebecca gasped looking around and stumbling over a tree root. She stared up in awe.

"We're in Fangorn," She whispered. "The Ents live here, if the Ring was destroyed, they'll still be alive!"

"What makes you think we're in Middle Earth?" Tasha asked dully.

"What makes you think we're still sitting in the kitchen?" Edmund asked picking himself up off the ground and watching the trees groan around him. "We are in Fangorn."

"Many memories here, painful ones at that," Will said.

"You sound like Legolas," Rebecca remarked and then her eyes lit up. "We're in Middle Earth."

"Yes," repeated Edmund. "At least someone is smart enough to tell that. The Ring sent us here, obviously."

"So in theory, if the timing is right, everyone thinks the Ring is destroyed. But it's not," Rebecca said slowly in deep thought. "So, we should make for Rohan. If our timing is right Éowyn and Faramir are in Rohan. We could get them to take us to Gondor!"

"And from Gondor, we will go to Mordor," Edmund finished for her.

Rebecca studied Edmund for a second, he wasn't as annoying, wait, yes he was. "I was talking." She glared at him. "You aren't the only Lord of the Rings freak, and I'd like to point out Frodo nor Gandalf had any children!"  
Edmund blinked at her slowly. "Tolkien didn't put everything down, you know."

"Smart alec," Rebecca growled.

"Hate to break up the arguing, but if we're going anywhere we need a direction, now don't we?" Tasha interrupted.

Rebecca smirked. "Middle earth equals Elves. Elves equal Legolas!" She perked up and looked around and gave a small squeal. "I'm in the same forest Legolas was in!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Too bad we don't have a camera, such a Kodak moment. All of us lost-"

"We're not lost Captain Obvious!" Rebecca glared at Will.

"We don't have a compass, we're lost! And stop calling me that!"

"Stop being so obvious!"

"SHUT YOUR RUDDY MOUTHS!" Alley yelled and all of them jumped. The trees groaned louder. Alley gave a squeak at this and inched towards Will.

Rebecca snickered. "That's what you get for interrupting my arguing, and making fun of my fangirlism...and Bloom Headism."

"Orlando Bloom ruined everything," Edmund said dryly as he examined tree trunks. "Moss points north," He said slowly. "We need to head south then. We must go south, go through the Gap of Rohan and make to Edoras."

"Hey, Gimli, let's go to the Gap of Rohan!" Alley said jauntily.

"I should have never have let you read that fan fiction," Rebecca moaned. Alley grinned.

"We go that way," Edmund said decisively and pointed to what would be, the south.

"Don't hurt the trees, or you'll end up hurt," Rebecca said looking at a looming tree ominously.

"Great, now we know where we're going, but we're surrounded by killer trees," Tasha said, moving closer to Alley. The Ring's call was stronger then before. She stopped when she saw Gollum rubbing Alley's leg, where the Ring was in her pocket. Alley noticed that.

"Bad Smeagol!" She slapped his hand away, revolted, and checked her position before heading due south. The others followed.

**£‰‡**

They managed to get to the edges of the forest without much trouble. All of them were careful not to upset the trees and Gollum was too scared to be much of a problem.

"_Light!_" Alley exaggerated as she stepped out from under the last branches of the trees. The forest seemed to moan a farewell.

Suddenly, Alley tensed. She had heard a rustling behind her. Will, Edmund, Rebecca, and Tasha had already left the wood.

"What was that?" Alley whispered.

A large horse emerged from the forest, followed by two smaller packhorses. On top of the lead horse was a woman, obviously from Rohan. She had dark blonde hair that was in two thick braids to hold it out of her face. She was wearing a long brown and gold dress, typical of the style of Rohan. She had dark blue eyes that studied the world with a slight pessimistic side.

"Oh," Will said and stared at her. Alley rolled her eyes.

"Don't stare Will," she said shortly.

The girl stopped her horse as she saw the five humans in front of her, all dressed like something that Mordor had spat up.

"I'm Will," Will said feebly. She raised a brow and stared at him.

Will's face fell. "Does she not know English?" He whispered.

"Fool." Edmund rolled his eyes. "We look like morons compared to everyone who really belongs here." Edmund calmly walked up to her and gave her a bow.

"My name is Theodred son of...that's not important." Edmund finished quickly. "I'm traveling with my companions, Alamira, Lossiel, Ruby and Anondir. We're traveling to Rohan, which I am assuming, is the land you hail from. We would appreciate your help."

She studied him for a moment and pointed to Gollum who was clinging to Alley. "What is _that_?"

"A... a new breed of dog." Rebecca said immediately.

She studied the troupe and then turned back to Edmund. She eyed Will who was staring at her.

"My name is Kadril. I will allow you to accompany me to my homeland. All though he... Anondir, you called him? Should keep his eyes moving."

"I will be sure to tell him that," Edmund said quickly.

"You can use the packhorses, I rid them of their load already, so they can hold two of you at a time"

"I get Wi- erm Anondir," Alley said automatically.

"I'm riding with Kadril though," Will said. Kadril studied him a moment.

"I'll allow him to come," she sighed resignedly, much preferring him to the one with spectacles.

"I get to ride with Alamira," Tasha said automatically.

"No!" Rebecca protested. That left her with Edmund. Edmund gave her a smug smile and she gave him a dirty look. "Fine I'll ride with Theodred," she said, gritting her teeth and not looking too happy about it.

"Thank you for your cooperation Lossiel," Edmund said with a smirk.

"We will have to go out of our way though," Kadril said. "We must make our way through the Gap of Rohan before we can go to Edoras."

"Don't you go through the Gap of Rohan anyways?" Edmund asked.

Kadril studied him. "No... Have you never been here? The Gap of Rohan is southwest of here, Rohan is south. We are going to the Gap though, for there have been reportings of Wargs on the Riddermark"

Edmund fumed at the possibility of being wrong and Rebecca smirked. "I knew you wanted to go the wrong way, I just chose not to tell you." She chuckled and ignored the glowering look Edmund gave her.

Kadril clucked to her horse, kicking it into a trot almost immediately. There was a yelp as Will tumbled off the back end of the horse. Alley couldn't hold back a laugh as she rode up beside him and reached down to help him up. He smiled a thanks and took her hand. Kadril pulled her horse around.

"Learn to hold on tighter," she said with a sly look. Alley scrunched her nose in the look she made when she knew what someone else was up to.

Edmund glanced at Will and then wrapped his arms tightly about Rebecca.

"Uh, Theodred..."

"Yeah?"

"I can't breathe."

Edmund gave a nervous laugh and loosened his hold slightly.

"Thanks," Rebecca said, taking a deep breath.

Alley thumped Gollum on the head and forced him to sit still. Tasha took this chance to try and reach the Ring, but Alley's pockets were too tight to reach into. Luckily, Alley was busy with Gollum and didn't notice.

"Let's go," Kadril said when she had Will back on the horse.

The three experienced riders clucked to their horses and they headed off to the southwest.

**£‰‡**

The small fire glowed softly in the dusk. Tasha, Rebecca, and Edmund had already fallen asleep. Gollum was half asleep, leaning against Alley, who felt the call of the Ring stronger than ever. She was too nervous to sleep just then, so she quietly watched Kadril and Will through the dying flames.

They were talking softly and laughing. Alley wondered what they joking about, but she daren't ask and reveal the fact that she was still awake.

Kadril smiled and sighed softly. "Anondir, you try too hard."

"I do?" Will asked. He frowned. He'd expected something like this to happen, it always did.

"Yes, but it's quite all right," Kadril replied. Their eyes met and they leaned towards each other.

When their lips met, Alley had had enough. "Get a room, you two!"

Luckily for her, a loud howl covered her outburst. Otherwise, she never would have stopped blushing, or apologizing.

Kadril pulled back quickly. "Wargs. They're close, too."

"We'll never loose them in these plains," Alley thought aloud.

"We're close to the Gap, if we hurry, we might make it by sunrise," Kadril said confidently.

The three hurried to wake the others and mount the horses, then fled to the Gap of Rohan.

As Kadril had predicted, they made the Gap by sunrise and found the Wargs not far behind, just on the horizon. They urged the horses onwards.

"We're going to follow the river," Kadril cried as the howls came closer and the horses sped into a gallop. Dirt flew through the air as the horses' hooves pounded the ground in a steady rhythm. Ahead of them was an overhanging cliff that overlooked the river.

"Wait!" Edmund cried. "There's a shelter in the side of the cliff! We can get in it!"

"But the horses!" Kadril protested.

"We don't have time to worry about the horses!" Tasha snapped and nearly fell off her horse.

Kadril hesitated but reined in her horse and the others followed suit.

"We need a bit of rope to be able to climb down the side," Will said falling off of the horse and grabbing onto Kadril in his attempt to get off. Kadril let out a yelp and fell on top of him, but quickly scrambled to her feet, grabbing his hand and pulling him up with her.

"I've got some." Kadril yanked out a long line of rope and looked at Edmund. "Theodred, are you sure there is a cave?"

"Yes, I saw it as we ran up here!" He snapped, he did not intend to be eaten by Wargs.

"Tie it around our waists, so we won't fall," Alley said, stringing the rope around their waists. She didn't bother with Gollum, he could climb on his own and would follow the Ring.

Kadril was fumbling with her knot, trying to get it tied. Rebecca turned and tied it quickly around her waist. Tasha, who was at the top, tied the rope around a nearby rock.

"I will go first," Kadril said bravely.

"Be careful," Will said forlornly, he had a bad feeling about this. So for good measure he gave her a good luck kiss.

Kadril smiled at him and swung over the edge while Gollum clung to the rocks below her. Slowly the group worked their way down, they were nearing the edge of the cliff when Rebecca felt a jerk on the rope that sent it cutting into her stomach. She turned to look down and saw the knot around Kadril was slowly coming down undone.

"Kadril!" Rebecca cried and Kadril looked up and saw the knot. Her mouth opened in a silent cry of surprise as she grabbed at the rope, trying to hang on. It was too late. The rope slipped through her fingers as Kadril plunged downwards. Her back hit the ledge and she toppled over. Rebecca closed her eyes tightly until she heard a thin cry. Kadril was still below them, barely hanging on to the edge of the cliff and her fingers were slipping.

"No!" Will wailed. He started to untie himself, but Alley beat him too it. She loosed the knot and kicked herself off the cliff wall as the rope slipped, sending her propelling forward. Her foot caught Rebecca in the head, sending her wheeling.

"No Alley!" Rebecca cried and swung forward, she wasn't about to let her best friend plunge to her death. She grabbed her by the back of her belt and they both careened and smacked into the wall.

"Let me go! I can sa-" Alley's words were cut short as Kadril's cry cut through the air, her fingers slipping and sending her plunging into the river below.

"Kadril!" Will and Alley cried out as they watched her fall. Everyone heard the sickening thud as Kadril's body hit the jagged rocks that broke her fall.

"No..." Will whispered and he held the rope tightly as he swayed, leaning against the cliff face. But they had to go on.


	3. The Two Traitors Part One

Part Two: The Two Traitors

Slowly, they made their way to the cave in complete silence. Will sat at the edge of the cave, trying to ignore the screams of the horses and the howls of the Wargs. He stared down at Kadril's body, or rather where it had been. The river had already carried it away, leaving a small cloud of blood in its wake. He felt sick and he buried his face in his hands. He looked behind him at the others who were either crying or were silent. Except Gollum, he was dancing around at the prospect of having fish for dinner. Will turned back around and stared at the sun as tears ran down his face.

Alley slowly walked up behind him. Her face and body was scratched up, dirt and various other items were stuck in her hair. She reached forward as if to hug and comfort him, but she flinched. She tried again, but once again failed. She sighed and then quietly sat beside him with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. They sat in silence.

Finally, Will got up without a word and walked to the back of the cave. The silence was finally broken by his yell.

"Hey I found something back here!" Will said. Edmund slowly got up and walked to the back of the cave, striking a match so he could see. He bent and examined the boxes.

"Its Hobbit weed," Edmund said and Rebecca raised her head.

"Best in Buckland?" she asked. Right now she didn't feel so well. She had a bloody mark on her forehead and a splitting headache from Alley, also the left side of her face was scratched from hitting the side of the cliff. Edmund gave her a look.

"Alright, sorry, but what's Hobbit weed doing all the way over here?"

"More than likely Saruman had many spots to keep his Hobbit weed while it was being traded. We are near Isengard after all."

"That's right, we are." Rebecca shuddered and then looked over at it. "Well, we don't have anything to smoke it with."

"Correction... We do," Will said as he found two wooden pipes.

"Captain Obvious has finally done something right," Rebecca said as she stood up slowly and walked over to look at it. "We're not Hobbits, so it shouldn't hurt us, right?"

"I don't care, I'm taking some," Will grumbled and scooped up a handful of it and stuffed it into the pipe. "Got another match, Edmund?"

"Here," Edmund said disgustedly and handed them the matches.

"Catch fish now, precious?" Gollum was dancing around Alley while Will and Rebecca lit up.

Alley gave him a dirty look and then shoved him away. Gollum cried out and fell down a ways. He gave Alley an equally dirty look and scrambled down to the river on his four legs. It was then that Alley noticed an odd smell. She sniffed the air and then shrugged, figuring it could be some kind of Warg gas for all she knew of Middle Earth.

A few minutes later Will came over with pipe in hand. He put his hand on Alley's arm and pulled her up. He tucked the still burning pipe into his pocket and then put his hands on Alley's waist. Alley looked at him curiously as Will tilted his head, looking as if he was about to kiss her.

"Alley, you sho' pwetty," he whispered, trailing off before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Alley started to melt into his arms, then pulled back slowly and looked at him, her grief hazing her reaction a bit.

"Will? Are you all right?"

"I'm wonderful. You want some? This stuff's great," he said, then pulled the pipe from his pocket. "Puff?"

Alley eyed it and then shrugged. What the hey? She was probably gonna die soon anyways, she might as well be happy until that moment. She took the pipe and took a long drag, coughing and sputtering and trying hard to hold down the previous day's supper. Will blew a cloud of smoke in her face and she breathed deeply, still coughing some, and then she felt a slight euphoria come over her. All the burdens of the day, even the Ring, seemed to be nothing.

For Pete's sake, she'd finally been kissed!

**£‰‡**

"Edmund, you sure you don't want none?" Rebecca asked with a strong accent from where she leaned against the cave wall.

Tasha had moved to the mouth of the cave as Will and Alley had fumbled in, both just a little dazed. She personally had no reason to smoke the stuff. Besides, that was for commoners, she was better than that.

Even though he wasn't smoking it, the fumes were starting to get to Edmund.

"Sure," he said and took the pipe from Rebecca and sat next to her, taking his few draws. Edmund leaned back and got a starry look and he smiled. That, Rebecca thought, was a major boost to his already fairly good looks. They glanced at each other, each catching the other's gaze.

"Edmund, you're so handsome..." Rebecca moved herself closer to him and Edmund blinked confusingly and then he grinned.

"You're pretty pretty yourself," he said with a grin and the two kissed. They pulled back, smiled, and soon were lost in their own world.

Alley and Will looked over at the couple and they both let out a disgusted sound.

"Who'd a thunk it?" Will mused, surprized by the two. Alley nodded and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Really," she sighed, thinking more of herself and Will than Edmund and Rebecca. The Hobbit weed still affected her thoughts. She looked up at Will and rested her head on his shoulder. Will slowly bent his head and kissed her.

It was then that, rather suddenly, the smoke cleared from their minds. Will realized he was kissing Alley, as Alley suddenly realized she was kissing Will. Alley let out a shriek and propelled herself away from him and Will turned a violent shade of red. Then he looked over at Edmund and Rebecca, who well...

"EDMUND!" Rebecca screeched as she suddenly realized what she was doing. And, more importantly, who it was with. Edmund looked pleased for a second and then shocked. He turned the same shade of red as Will.

While he wasn't going to lie and say he didn't like a girl to fancy him, though he would have rather it been under other conditions. Now his first didn't _really_ count.

"Well...ah, evidently...Hobbit weed affects humans," Edmund said sheepishly, trying to redeem some dignity.

"No kiddin', genius," Alley growled. Rebecca snorted in agreement.

"Hey... It couldn't have been _that_ bad," Will said softly, his pride slightly injured, as rotten and embarrassed as he felt. Alley wiggled her nose in a thoughtful sort of way, then let a small, secret smile cross her lips, only long enough for Will to notice. He winked quickly as if to say he got her drift.

Sudden, loud laughter broke the dense, discomfited silence that filled the cave. Alley was the first to realize who it was. She leapt her feet and for the first time in her life grabbed the collar of Tasha's shirt and held her fist back threateningly. Tasha could tell she wouldn't hold that fist back if she had any reason not to.

"If you ever tell a soul, even a _dead_ one, even an _animal_... On my honor, you'll never eat solid food _again_," Alley promised through her teeth. She wasn't quite sure why she was so defensive of herself, but with her effort and the rush of dismal feelings that flooded her body, she suddenly felt her grip loosen, her strength fade, and she fell to the hard floor of the cave.

**£‰‡**

Alley was swimming through smoke and fog. Someone, she suspected a king, stood over her, a glimmering white sword pointed at her shoulder. At the time she knew the sword would have plunged into her flesh, she heard herself cry out in anticipated pain and she felt herself wakening, dripping wet and cold. Rebecca had splashed her with the iciest water she could find.

"What happened?" Alley murmured after a moment. She shivered in a cold, night breeze.

"You fainted," Will said, extending a hand. "We thought you were a goner, for sure."

Alley blinked as she remembered what had been going on. Night? Had she been out that long?

A sudden realization hit her like a freight train. Alley felt her pocket, looking for a familiar, round bump. It wasn't there. Only after she had frantically looked at everyone did she hear a raspy voice at the edge of the light, apparently from a fire, and she noticed Gollum was nowhere to be seen.

She froze, in mid-acceptance of Will's helping her up, and put her palms flat on the ground. Everyone stared at her, but no one made a sound.

Gollum was in a hurry. He was doing a sloppy job of being silent, and, Alley could feel, he was walking heavily and sending vibrations throughout the rock ledge.

A sudden gasp from Rebecca let Alley know just where the nasty creature was. From the calling of the Ring, it was also apparent he had his "precious" back.

Alley lunged at Rebecca, throwing both she and her invisible assailant to the rocky ground. Gollum let out a wail as Alley ripped at where his hands would be about Rebecca's throat. She pulled him loose, and shoved Rebecca away. Edmund rushed to Rebecca's side as Alley wrestled on with the beast.

As much as she hated to, Alley knew this desperate situation called for a desperate action. She bit at where she could feel the Ring, and, having almost pulled it off Gollum's finger in the fight, she felt the cold, dark power hit her tongue and she quickly threw herself back, accidentally slipping the Ring on as she pulled it from her mouth.

This time there were no gasps as she disappeared, and as she fell into the world of smoke and fog, she realized what she had dreamt was what her predecessor, Frodo, had gone through in a cave not too unlike this very own.

Alley felt her breath leave her as a fiery eye broke through the clouds. She could almost hear an evil laugh and the words "I see you" emitting from an malicious creature she knew would have had to have been Sauron.

Once again she felt her breath leave her as she was slung over someone's shoulder and she felt the Ring being ripped from her finger by gentle, short-fingered hands. She let herself pass into oblivion once again, knowing the Ring was safe and praying she was, too.

**£‰‡**

Alley woke to the soft glow of dying campfire. She reached down to her pocket and sighed in contentment as she felt the Ring's presence. She smiled to the grey dawn, somehow finding hope that today might be a good day.

"So the invalid awakes?"

Alley sat up. That wasn't a voice she recognized, and neither was the man who sat with Will across the fire. What she did recognize was how much the two men looked like each other. Then it hit her.

"Holy," She said softly, drawing the word out. "You two could be twins."

Will and Faramir exchanged looks.

"Uh, yeah... I think she hit her head when she fell," Will commented, earning a dirty look from Alley.

"I shouldn't think so," Faramir agreed.

"Whatever," Alley sighed, beginning to think she might be dreaming, or imagining, the whole ordeal. But, then again... There was one way she knew it _had_ to be real. Even in her wildest dreams, she never got that close to Will.

It was at that time Éowyn returned to camp, Tasha in tow. Alley had wondered why the Ring had been so quiet. She had noticed its call was louder whenever Tasha was near.

"Well, I see we're all doing better?" Éowyn asked as she sat down near the fire, handing out flasks of water to everyone. Rebecca sat up by Alley, senses still dim from sleep.

"Much," Alley said quietly. She wondered why they cared so much. Had the others told them about the Ring? Were they wanting her to be ill so they could take it?

"It must have been awful to have to fight that nasty creature," Éowyn said off-handedly.

"Where is he?" Alley asked, looking about.

"Once he saw me, he ran off. He looked a lot like that Gollum creature that died when the Ring was destroyed," Faramir replied.

Alley gulped. Faramir knew Gollum? Oh, wait, _duh_, she knew that.

"Really, how quaint," Alley laughed, turning her attention to breakfast and ending the conversation.

**£‰‡**

Alley smiled as she looked upon the now bustling city in Rohan. It appeared it had been long enough since the destruction of the Ring for some mending to have taken place. She frowned as she thought of what she brought with her to the peaceful village.

Éowyn smiled grandly on the town. "Welcome to Rohan," she said softly.

The horses lurched forward of their own accord and soon the group was riding through the midst of the crowd. Alley and her friends ignored the odd looks they received and smiled warmly to the people. Still, Alley kept one eye on Tasha and the other looking for Gollum, should he return.

They stopped at a makeshift stable and there the two natives designated they leave the horses.

"We can't stay here for long," Alley whispered to the group once Éowyn and Faramir had gone.

"Why not?" Edmund asked, apparently intrigued by this town.

"Call it a sixth sense." Alley shrugged. "I just have this feeling something awful's going to happen. Besides, we needn't trouble these innocents with the Ring again. Its call is getting louder. Sometimes I can hardly keep from putting it on..." Alley contemplated her words a moment, then continued. "And there's one among us who lusts for the Ring as strongly as Gollum."

No one but Alley noticed Tasha's fierce glare, they were too aghast at this news to do much, in fact.

Edmund recovered first. "So be it, then. At first light we trek for Edoras."

"A wise decision," Alley whispered, clutching at her throat where a necklace would normally lie. For once, there was no charm she could rub her worries into, so she simply turned and walked up a small hill to be by herself and to think.

Tasha watched her go, scowling fiercely. She did want the Ring, but how did Alley know? More importantly, what possessed her to tell the others?

Tasha couldn't let her secret out. She would simply have to do away with Alley.

She scowled again when she saw Will climbing the hill to be with Alley. She turned away, not wanting to witness another kiss between the two.

**£‰‡**

Alley looked up as she heard a twig crack underfoot. She smiled as she recognized the figure silhouetted by the setting sun.

"Hey Will," she said, her voice unwillingly soft and crackly. She cleared her throat, but she knew it wouldn't help. Her throat was constricted by tears she wouldn't let free, tears she didn't know the cause for, but she thought she may have a vague idea.

"Hey Al," Will said, equally soft, as he sat down beside her.

Alley couldn't help but smile and snort a laugh at that nickname. She plucked a blade of grass from the earth and began to split it with her fingernails.

"It's not me, is it Alley? I mean, you seem to know," Will blurted suddenly. Alley gave him an odd look, not quite understanding. Then it dawned on her.

"No, Will, you're not the traitor, but I refuse to say who it is. And, yes, I do know who it is," she said firmly, finding her voice.

"Oh." He sighed in relief. "For a moment I wasn't sure if I knew myself or not. The thought of power can be tempting, but the evil and the sight of Gollum will turn a person off it real quick."

"No kiddin', Captain Obvious," Alley smirked. She started to put her hand on the ground but quickly recoiled it when she felt Will's hand underneath. She quickly plucked up another blade of grass and sat quietly, looking out over the town.

She flinched slightly as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Just... Just be careful..." Will said softly, slowly rising and heading down the hill.


	4. The Two Traitors Part Two

Tasha crept up the opposite side of the hill from Will. She steadied herself with the Rohan lance she had snitched for her dirty deed as she came up behind Alley.

A snort from the brush behind Alley startled them both. Alley whirled as Tasha looked up and both gasped as they saw the Ringwraith step from the woods.

Tasha did the only thing she could think to do. She raised the lance and thrust it at the Wraith as hard as she could. Of course, the lance did nothing to the Wraith but anger it.

"The Baggins," he growled and spurred his horse towards Alley, sword lowered so as to behead her.

Tasha came to her senses and threw herself in front of the scared stiff Alley just as the Ringwraith would have killed her.

Tasha felt the cold metal enter her stomach and heard shouts from Will, Edmund, and Rebecca as they rushed at the Wraith with lit torches. The last thing she saw was Alley leaning over her, an unspoken gratitude in her watery eyes. A tear hit her cheek, then Tasha faded from existence.

**£‰‡**

Alley choked back the tears, rocking herself with her arms held tightly about her knees. Tasha's body lay broken and bruised beside her and the rest of the troupe was only then returning from their battle to drive the Wraith away.

Alley gulped and shook, and gulped again. She couldn't peel her eyes from the body, not even when Will held her close and tried to comfort her like she had him when Kadril had died.

Only when Rebecca gasped did Alley come to herself. She still shook slightly, but Will was constricting her so that she could scarcely breathe.

"What... What happened?" Rebecca asked shakily. Alley gently pushed away from Will to look where Tasha's body had been. In her fright her vision had blurred and she hadn't seen the body vanish into thin air. She saw that now, though, as her eyes roved for the carcass.

"She's the first to return home," Edmund said somberly.

An eerie silence fell over the group. The crowd below acted as nothing had happened while the four friends silently connected with their thoughts and feelings.

Will let go of Alley and lay back as he felt both relief and sadness flood him. He had lost a friend, but he had seen Tasha before she had reached Alley and felt relief at knowing they had lost the traitor.

Edmund felt little. He had hardly known Tasha, yet the loss of a life tends to bring tears to one's eyes.

Rebecca felt much the same as Will. She knew only Tasha could have wanted the Ring so badly, but she was grateful Alley had not been killed. Had it been Alley that died, the world would have gone to ruins, both Rebecca's and the real world.

Alley felt mostly confusion. She knew she would miss Tasha, but she had never been on the most wonderful terms with her. She felt relief that she had not been killed and anger at the thing she knew Tasha intended to do with the lance. With these and other feelings and even more, the feelings and callings from the Ring, she clammed up, froze, and went rigid where she sat.

The others had to carry her from the hill and only when she was immersed in the crowd did she waken, spent and tired, barely able to make it to the inn where they were to lodge for the night.

"It's too much," Alley admitted to Rebecca later that evening. "It's just too much."

Rebecca was slightly puzzled, for she had no idea the harshness of the Ring on the body as well as the mind, but she consoled Alley as best she could, saying it would all be better in the morning.

**£‰‡**

To some sense, the next morning was much better. The group's hearts still ached, but they found they were not so effected that they could not make it to Edoras. With the money they had pulled together somehow, they bought the two best steeds they could and as many supplies as possible. Edmund guessed their pocket money had changed when they came through time, the others couldn't have cared less.

They set out an hour after dawn, Alley riding with Will and Rebecca seated behind Edmund.

"Let's not stay in Edoras if we can help it," Alley said softly, her sixth sense warning her again.

"We should be out of it by nightfall," Edmund promised.

"Good," Alley whispered, wrapping her arms about Will and leaning on him as she fell asleep.

Will sighed heavily, wondering why it had been Alley who had been chosen to carry the Ring. It seemed unfair to put such a strong burden on such a small, delicate creature. But, he supposed, it was only because Alley was Frodo's descendant. He had made it, so surely Alley could too, Will prayed. Yet, when he thought about it, it seemed that even Frodo was bigger than Alley, in the sense that he was a true Hobbit, and Hobbits didn't like adventure and such things as the Ring. Alley had the temptations of mortal man working against her along with many other transgressions of her own.

Will sighed again and put a hand on Alley's, steering his horse with the other.

**£‰‡**

Alley woke up when the horses stopped. She felt much better now that she had slept, her slumber being undisturbed for once since the Ring had come into her possession.

"Lunch already?" she asked through a cloud of sleep that lay thinly over her thoughts.

Will smiled, glad to see her coming to. "Yep," he replied, reaching up to help her down.

Alley waved him away and slid off the rump of the horse, going to stroke its mane and face before joining the others for the meal.

"Sleep well, Alley? We thought you were dead," Rebecca snapped, a bit of a worried tone hanging on her words.

Alley didn't blame her for being angry. Rebecca was much like Sam, she realized.

"I took the chance to clear my head," Alley replied lightly. Rebecca snorted and handed her something odd looking. She simply stared at it.

"Aren't you hungry?" Rebecca asked.

"I wasn't sure whether to eat it or wear it as a hat," Alley smarted back, looking at the flat thing in curiosity before taking a bite. It was bit dry and bland, but it wasn't bad otherwise.

"We're not far from Helm's Deep," Edmund said thoughtfully. He chewed on the bread-like thing he held, then shook his head. "No, we're past Helm's Deep. Edoras should be just over that rise." He pointed to a hill just ahead of them.

"I thought we would reach it this evening," Rebecca quipped.

"We traveled faster than I thought we would," Edmund said off-handedly. An admiring, yet hateful look passed between the two.

Will smiled and Alley scrunched her nose as they both suppressed a laugh.

"What are you grinning about?" Rebecca said to Alley. "You're the one who digs Captain Obvious."

"I-" Alley cut off, glaring at Rebecca even as she turned the color of a ripe tomato.

Rebecca grinned and started in a chant of "Alley and Will sittin' in a tree..."

"Enough," Will said, his voice soft and threatening.

All three of them were surprized by this until they saw the ardent scarlet his face had turned. Then they broke into peals of laughter.

"It's not funny," Will insisted, but it was hard for him to keep a straight face.

When they had gotten over their bout of laughter they climbed aboard the horses, Alley refusing Will's help more adamantly this time, and set out to the Southeast and to Edoras.

**£‰‡**

"So, we should be halfway through Anórien," Alley observed, studying something in her hand.

"How would you know that?" Rebecca asked, knowing Alley had little knowledge of Middle-Earth.

"Lucky guess," Alley shrugged.

"Really? Then why are you reading a map?" Edmund retorted as he came up behind her, still on his horse.

"You've had a map this whole time?" Rebecca yelled.

"It's the small one from the books, didn't come in handy until we reached Edoras," Alley explained.

"Oh, all right then." Rebecca sat down and tended the fire.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're not bipolar," Alley commented as she sat down across from Will. There had been an uneasy tension between the two of them that day. They had been silent all through Edoras and Alley had even walked some of the way after they had reached the Great West Road.

Rebecca laughed at the comment.

Edmund let out a yelp and they turned to see him fall ungracefully from the back of the large of horse. Thankfully it was tame, or else Edmund would have been in trouble. Alley snickered as she freed his boot from the stirrup.

"Like this next time," she instructed, hopping atop the horse and pulling both feet from the stirrups before swinging her leg over the horse's neck and sliding off.

"I'll try to remember that," Edmund grumped.

"You just don't like being showed up by a girl," Will said, his voice dull, as if his thoughts were elsewhere.

Rebecca broke into a bout of laughter and Alley put an arm around Edmund's shoulders.

"Don't feel bad. I've been around horses since I was nine."

"So have I," Edmund growled so lowly Alley could barely hear him. She shrugged and went to stuffing more of that flat bread with warm meat and then dealt out each a share.

"When will we reach Mordor?" Alley asked, fighting the calls of the Ring even as she mentioned its birthplace.

"Tomorrow we should camp at Minas Tirith," Edmund stated.

"And to reach Mount Doom?"

"At this pace, two days, I'd think."

"Good," Alley sighed. She swallowed the last of her bread and grabbed her blanket, wrapping it tightly about her as she drifted off to sleep in the light of the campfire.

**£‰‡**

They traveled quickly the next day and by the time they stopped for lunch they were well on their way to Mordor.

Alley and Will still kept to themselves, but at least Alley had stayed on the horse.

Rebecca wondered about the sudden change, but she shrugged it off.

Edmund didn't fall getting off his horse this time, taking Alley's advice, and even made lunch for the somber group. Alley suspected the thought of entering Mordor was what caused the silence and grave looks on all their faces. Even the horses seemed to be effected. They were constantly flicking their ears and jumped at the slightest sound.

Lunch passed uneventfully and rather quietly. The troupe remounted and headed out, going slower to let the horses rest some before they entered Mordor.

They were only a mile or so from Minas Tirith when their luck changed from good to bad. Alley and Will were beginning to pick up a conversation when it happened.

"Well, if you have to be stuck in Middle-Earth, at least it's a nice day," Will said softly, grasping for a subject to talk about.

"Yeah... At least," Alley sighed. She felt the burden of the Ring stronger now, and it bugged her. She wrapped her arms around Will to keep from reaching for the Ring for the tenth time in as many minutes.

"So... You're not mad at me anymore?"

"Hm... Oh, I never was mad at you," Alley replied, drawn from her thoughts.

"Really? Then why-"

Will's question was cut short by a raspy scream. Alley was the first to recognize it. She grabbed the reins from Will and hauled back, effectively stopping the horse. Edmund reigned in his horse and the four listened intently.

"Wraiths-"

They could only understand the one word.

"Gollum? Smeagol!" Alley cried.

It was then that Gollum topped the rise to their left. He was howling and running and rolling down the hill.

"Wraiths! Wraiths on wings!"

"Fell beast!" Rebecca and Alley screamed. They looked at each other in horror, then both took the reins of their horse and whipped them into a gallop, heading for the walls of Minas Tirith that loomed ahead.

Alley looked back in time to see the huge, winged creature descend on Gollum and lift him with his mighty talons. A quick dip of the Fell beast's head and Gollum was gone.

In that moment the beast ducked, the rider, cloaked in black, let out a screech that Alley knew had to have been heard in her own time. She turned her attention back to the walls that now loomed overhead. She gazed to the top of them, then she felt her grip loosen and she felt dizziness overcome her. She fought the cry of the Ring but let Will take the reins from her, leaning on him with all her weight and praying he could keep her on as she passed into something like a dream. She was completely conscious, but still everything was grey and swimming. She felt as if she were underwater.

Then, as suddenly as she felt sick, the feeling disappeared. Alley pulled back from Will, succeeding in giving herself a head rush, and looked about for the Fell beast and his distasteful rider, but the Wraith was nowhere to be seen.

**£‰‡**

Alley sighed heavily, toying with a feather that had wormed its way out of her pillow. She was laying on a soft bed in the room of an inn. She knew she wouldn't be there long, though. Last night was the only night she could allow these people to be troubled. It was amazing to her they had rebuilt what they had so fast. Minas Tirith had been all but destroyed once because of the Ring, and she wasn't going to let it hang around long enough for another band of Orcs to demolish the beautiful city.

Alley slowly stood, looking down at the dress she had managed to find the money to buy. The King had wished to meet with the leader of the band of ruffians that had invaded the city, and she daren't show up in blue jeans and a T-shirt. She knew she had to tell Aragorn about the Ring, but she wasn't sure she was ready to tell _anyone_ in this world.

Alley prepared herself to be laughed at, but bravely went forward when the messenger came to retrieve their leader for council. The messenger seemed surprized to be escorting a woman, but she assured him she was the leader and he said nothing more.

"Your Highness," Alley breathed, bowing low as she approached the throne of King Aragorn. When she looked up, she realized just how much Rebecca looked like her ancestor.

"You're the leader of those louts? What is your name?" Aragorn asked, his voice deep and slightly daunting.

Alley swallowed hard, but her voice still shook slightly when she spoke.

"I am Alamira. I come from a country, one could say, out of this time," she explained hastily.

"Why have you come to Gondor?" the king asked.

"We are on our way home. We stopped in Minas Tirith because we were attacked outside the gates. We did not mean to bring any trouble to you."

"Attacked? What was the creature that attacked you?" Aragorn seemed genuinely puzzled.

"A... A Fell beast, sire," Alley stammered. She swallowed again and looked up at the king. He was smiling. Then he let out a laugh.

"A Fell beast, you say? Child, you must have been dreaming. No Fell beast has been seen since the Ri-"

Aragorn cut off sharply as he saw what Alley had in her outstretched palm. The golden circle brought back memories, some good, others evil.

"Sire, we are questing to Mordor. Then we hope we can return home," Alley said, not a waver in her voice. She closed her hand and put the Ring back in the pocket of her dress.

"We only wish you to let us pass. I could not stand to stay and let the Ring harm you or your people once again."

"You may leave. May your journey be safe, and may you succeed where others failed," Aragorn said, voice just above a whisper.

Alley bowed again, then quickly turned and left the king's presence. Behind her, Aragorn knelt in front of his throne and prayed for the traveling strangers.


	5. Return of the Fellowship Part One

Part Three: The Return of the Fellowship

Edmund, Rebecca, and Will had already packed up the horses when Alley returned. She sighed and greeted them with a tired smile.

"Come on, Alley, let's go," Will said softly, leaning down, grabbing her about the waist, and then pulling her onto the horse to sit sidesaddle in front of him.

Alley was about to protest about not being able to change out of her dress, but she was too relieved that Aragorn had let them pass, knowing the Ring was in the hands of a young girl. Instead if griping, she leaned against Will and took the reins from him, letting him sleep while she guided the horse.

"You still dig Captain Obvious," Rebecca laughed quietly.

"Thank you, Miss Obvious," Alley replied in an exaggerated tone. The two friends couldn't help but laugh.

Alley fell silent as they left Minas Tirith, looking up to the steep cliff from which Steward Denethor had fallen. Normally, Alley and Rebecca would have shared a laugh at the remembrance of that scene from the movie, but it suddenly seemed all too real. Alley bowed her head in respect, though she couldn't stand the thought of Denethor ruling this healthy land.

By mid-morning the troupe had reached Osgiliath. They found the citadel still in ruins, but the charred, old bridge held long enough for them to cross. They traveled on this new road towards Minas Morgul. Alley looked expectantly to the peak as the horses passed the tower.

"The Witch King's not there. I must thank Éowyn for killing him when I return," Alley whispered to herself.

The four decided to go on a ways before making camp. They had traveled slowly today and it was already getting dark.

Alley forced a joyful air as she prepared their dinner. Truth be told, she was worrisome. They were so close, she was afraid that with these calls she might bend, and the Eye would find her when she slipped on the Ring, and she would never return home, for Sauron would win over in the end. Yet, who could she talk to?

No one, she felt. Only her predecessor Frodo Baggins would understand, and with any luck, he was still in the Grey Havens, not at all troubled by the Ring.

So, she stayed silent, her worries beginning to wear on her the next evening when they camped halfway across the Plateau of Gorgoroth.

Edmund and Rebecca had left to get water from a small spring they had passed a little earlier, leaving Alley and Will alone to tend to the lazy campfire and watch the horses who stood grazing at the ends of their tethers.

"Will..." Alley started, then choked. She'd never been good expressing any kind of feeling, let alone admitting the fact she liked someone.

"Yeah, Alley?" Will looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, never mind..." She shook her head, reaching into her pocket and withdrawing the Ring, thinking of it only as a pawn to rub her worries into. She rubbed furiously at the golden ring, too embarrassed to even look up at Will.

A sudden tug on the hem of her dress brought her back to reality. Will had sat down next to her, accidentally pulling on her dress as he did. His eyes seemed a little glazed, but they cleared up a bit as he looked at Alley.

"Alley... I-I... I've always wanted to say..."

Will seemed so sincere that Alley could only hang on his every word. She didn't notice his hand reaching down and taking hers. As he continued, he gently worked the Ring out of her relaxing grip.

"Alley... I... I really..." Will grinned suddenly and pulled back, holding the Ring up and cackling like an old hag.

Alley let out a shriek of rage, slapping Will hard across the face and taking the Ring back before he could retaliate. She leapt up and ran backwards a ways before stopping and glaring at him.

"You... You... Why you dirty little..."

"What the heck, Alley? I didn't even do anything!" Will yelped.

"You took the Ring! You filthy dog! You acted like you cared and you took the Ring!" She let out a loud growl. "I hate you! I HATE you, you dumb-"

She broke off before a stream of obscenities could come pouring out.

Will looked as if he was about to cry. "What... the heck?"

Alley let out another a loud cry and ran off before Will could see the tears running down her cheeks.

**£‰‡**

"Elves!"  
"Wizards!"

"ELVES!"

"WIZARDS!"

"ELVES ARE BETTER SO BACK OFF YOU BIASED BUSHY UNIBROWED MAN!" Rebecca bellowed at Edmund.

"Wizards can do magic, SO THERE!"

"Yeah, well, Saruman was a wizard too, now wasn't he? Since when have you seen an evil elf?"

Edmund opened his mouth to speak and frowned as he realized that Rebecca was right.

"I win," Rebecca said smartly and crossed her arms over her chest and held their water skin tightly in one hand. She looked down at the small stream that bubbled forth from the blackened and marred ground.

"You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war," Edmund said as he came closer to her, until they were almost touching.

"What are you doing Edmund?" Rebecca asked raising her eyes up slowly to meet his.

Edmund said nothing and leaned down, hey why not? He needed a kiss that wasn't on the account of a stupid plant. Rebecca blinked and leaned away from him. Edmund looked hurt.

"Rebecca-"

"You kidding me?" Rebecca raised a brow. "Nice try, I like you and all but not enough to kiss you without me being high."

Edmund looked hurt and Rebecca leaned back a little more. She yelped as she lost her balance and Edmund grabbed her arms on reflex. He took the chance and brought her against him and kissed her full on the lips.

Rebecca placed her hands on his chest, ready to push him away if she hadn't gotten caught up in the moment. Edmund's kiss intensified, but at the moment the muddy embankment chose to give out from underneath them.

Rebecca let out a wail and pushed away from Edmund and would have made it away if he hadn't grabbed her to steady himself. Despite it all, he lost his balance and they both fell into the water, Rebecca on top of him.

"You, you!" Rebecca fumed as water dripped from her hair. The stream wasn't THAT deep, Edmund was sitting up in it now. She placed her hands on his chest and shoved him, pushing him completely underwater.

Edmund jerked and sat up coughing and pushed her off him as he tried to get his long limbs into a standing position.

"That's what you get for trying to kiss me!" Rebecca said as her teeth chattered.

"You were kissing me back! You royal-"

Rebecca's eyes lit up and she smirked. "That's right, I am royalty. Now slave, carry me back to the fire."

"I am not carrying you," Edmund growled as he scrambled up the muddy embankment. Rebecca followed him and then gave him a look.

"You will carry me, I'm the Princess of Gondor, as of such you have to obey me."

Edmund opened his mouth to refuse but then he realized, she did look like a princess. Her eyes were blazing and she was giving him a look. Edmund sighed.

"Fine, but I'm not picking you up again if I drop you."

Rebecca smirked as Edmund picked her up with some difficulty, he almost dropped her. She put her arms around his neck and then to annoy him started to blow in his ear softly. Edmund twitched as they walked.

Rebecca looked relieved as they saw the fire come closer, a frown went across her face as she saw Alley run away.

"What did you DO?" Rebecca demanded as she saw Will just sitting there.

Will turned around and took them in, both soaking wet and Edmund carrying her.

"What did YOU do?"

"We fell into the river." Edmund said sullenly and dropped Rebecca. Rebecca yelped and tightened her hold on Edmund's neck, causing him to topple down on top her when she fell.

As confused as and downhearted as he was, Will couldn't help but laugh at them.

Rebecca scowled as she disentangled herself from the klutzy wizard's boy.

"I'm going to find Alley," she said with a meaningful look towards Will. He rolled his eyes. He really didn't remember a thing after he moved and sat on Alley's dress. The next thing he had known, she was screaming at him.

**£‰‡**

Alley sat rubbing the Ring again, mumbling to herself about how much she hated men.

"Why? Why did I ever even think... I knew he'd never really like me..." She cut off with another growl.

"Well, I didn't find Alley, but I found her dog."

Alley suppressed a yelp as she whirled around, rising to her feet. She sighed when she found it was only Rebecca.

"Don't scare me like that Becca," Alley said softly, using an old nickname for her friend.

"What happened, Alley? 'Cause you know I'll kill Will if I have to."

Alley looked at the broad, eager grin on Rebecca's face and decided to keep her hatred to herself.

"Will... Well, he let on like he had something he wanted to tell me and then he took the Ring. I blew up on him. I shouldn't have, but he was acting just like Gollum and then... Well, let's just say it was one of the dirtiest tricks in the book," Alley explained.

"That pig," Rebecca snarled.

"I'll take care of it, Becca." Alley let out a small laugh only to make Rebecca think she felt better.

"Well, let's go back... Are you _sure_ you don't want me to kill him?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Alley sighed.

"All right. But hey, at least Edmund didn't try to kiss you and when you refused, threw you in the river," Rebecca laughed.

"So, that's what took you so long," Alley said with a grin. The two friends laughed all the way back to camp where they promptly gathered their blankets and went to sleep by the fire.

Will and Edmund soon followed suit.

**£‰‡**

Alley glared at Will across the campfire.

"There is no way on Earth that I'm riding with that dog," Alley growled.

"Well, I refuse to ride with lover-boy over there," Rebecca chimed.

Edmund and Will glared at the two girls, but sighed in defeat.

"Switch?" Alley asked Rebecca.

"All right," she replied.

Alley sighed as she climbed on behind Edmund. She really wanted to be with Will, but she knew her duties were to the people, and if Will put the people in harm's way by trying to take the Ring, she couldn't be with him.

Rebecca recognized the calm, stoic air that radiated from Alley. Her friend was depressed, but she knew she could do nothing until they reached Mount Doom. She prayed they got there soon.

The ride that day was slow and solemn. Both literally and figuratively, a dark cloud formed over the little troupe. The closer they got to the volcano, the darker and colder the day became. That afternoon, when they got off for a quick lunch at the foot of the Mount, Alley could have sworn she saw an eye of fire glancing just over the rim of Doom. She kept her suspicions to herself, though.

"Aren't you hungry, Alley?"

Alley looked at Edmund. Why did _he_ sound so worried about her? Did she look that bad? She must have, she thought, because she could see a worried frown behind Will's supposed-to-be stoic glare.

"Not really," she breathed, suddenly fainting onto the hard, black rock.

Rebecca rushed to grab her, dumping the bit of water she had left onto Alley's face.

Alley jumped, sputtering and coughing.

"I fainted, didn't I?" Alley asked. Without waiting for an answer she stood up and turned to look up the face of the mountain.

"I could see myself falling, Rebecca. I was falling under the glare of Sauron's Eye, just like Frodo... Except... I didn't get up again. I saw myself fail, Rebecca." Alley turned to face them, tears freely running down her cheeks. "I failed... Whatever happens, don't let me fail."

"I won't-"

Rebecca was cut off by Alley. Her voice was barely audible.

"Even if you have to drag my corpse to the top, Rebecca, promise me you won't let me fail."

Rebecca swallowed hard. How could she promise something like that? But if it would make Alley feel better... "All right. I promise."

"Then let's go," Alley breathed, ripping off the high-heeled boots she wore. There was no way she could make it up that rocky hill with those clodhoppers on, as her mother would say.

"You're not going up barefoot?" Edmund asked.

"Frodo did it," Alley said simply, turning and taking the first step of the last leg of her journey, and possibly, the last leg of her life.

"I'm coming, too," Edmund insisted.

"No," Alley said firmly, not turning around. "None of you have to come. Even you, Rebecca. I'm the only one who has to go. I'm the only one with the Ring."

The three of them watched mournfully as Alley turned and started climbing her way up the face of the mountain.

Rebecca looked at Edmund and then kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, but you know it would never work out between us. You and your wizarding type." She gave him a sad smile and then looked at Will. "You two, make sure nothing comes after us."

"Us?" Edmund asked, but it was too late as Rebecca scrambled up after Alley.

**£‰‡**

Alley hardly acknowledged the fact that Rebecca had joined her. She climbed on, a stolid look on her face. Her thoughts were racing, horrible visions passed through her mind. By the time they were halfway up the mount, Alley had contemplated every possible way they could end up dying, and probably a few more.

A sudden, cold wind whipped around them and Alley froze in mid-step.

"The eye," she whispered as she fell to ground, trembling and appearing to have seizures.

"Alley!" Rebecca cried. She dropped to her knees beside Alley just as two Orcs came around the side of the mountain. Rebecca's heart leaped into her throat as she saw the Orcs. She stuck her hand into Alley's pocket and felt her fingers grasp the gold of the Ring. She pulled it out and instantly thrust it onto her finger.

She gasped as she felt like she was pulled underwater and like she was being pulled apart. She picked herself up off the ground and moved away from Alley. Her vision swam as she saw the Orcs come closer. She went to the smallest one; slowly and gently she pulled its sword from the sheath and jumped back as the Orc turned around snorting and sniffing.

"Wha's that?" It snarled and then glared at the other Orc. "You dun see nuttin?" He looked to the other one, one that was really large. It looked like it could step on Alley's head and crush her skull with one easy move.

Rebecca gulped and her feet slipped and fell out from underneath her. A shower of gravel pelted the Orcs and the smallest one looked up with a guttural snarl and started pacing its way to Rebecca.

Rebecca watched in horror as she held the Orc sword tightly in her hand, she got up and ran, trying to stay away.

"There are a shadow!" The Orc howled and looked to the biggest one. "Check out da' other maggot!"

The biggest one grunted and nodded, lumbering towards Alley who was still having convulsions. It kicked her in the side gently with the toe of its boot. It watched as the movement rolled her onto her side, but the convulsions continued.

Rebecca fell backwards and an unchecked cry ripped from her lips as her head hit a rock. The sharp smell of blood hit the Orc's nose and it cackled.

"Ya little maggot, think you can hide from me?" It loomed over Rebecca and Rebecca shoved the sword upwards. The Orc let out a gurgling noise as its own weapon pierced through its chest.

Rebecca yanked the sword out and staggered back towards Alley. The large Orc was still watching her, not knowing what Rebecca had done to its companion. It kicked Alley again and then raised its large foot, deciding to put her out of her misery. Its foot started to press down against her head. Rebecca lurched forward and grabbed its sword. The Orc froze as two crossed swords were at its throat, it had a split second to feel the cold invisible metal before Rebecca pulled the swords apart, ridding the Orc of its head. Rebecca jumped back as its body fell backwards.

A pale light fell over her and Rebecca turned slowly and she saw the great Eye. Dark words flooded her head and she fell to her knees and a cry escaped from her mouth.

Alley came to at just that moment. She leapt up and froze momentarily as she saw the eye. She followed its gaze and saw the shadow in the pale light. Without a thought, she threw herself on Rebecca, ripping at her hands, trying to free the Ring. Finally, it was safely back in her hands. She pulled Rebecca behind an outcrop into the shadows.

"Why did you put the Ring on, you dolt?" Alley yelled.

"Hey, I saved your scrawny butt, okay!"

"You did?" Alley felt terrible. "Well, you're still a dolt, but thanks, and sorry I yelled at you."

"No problem." Rebecca waved the subject aside.

Alley looked at the destruction of the Orcs, lingering only a moment before pressing on up the mountain, moving faster than before.

"The Eye knows where we are. The Ringwraiths will be risen soon. We've got to get to the top of Doom before they find us," Alley mused as she climbed.

"What about the bridge?" Rebecca asked.

"The bridge was destroyed, Rebecca! Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Rebecca blushed, but hurried her pace as she tried to catch up with Alley who was racing for the mouth of Doom.

Dusk had just settled over the land when they reached it. Alley looked proud, though her side hurt like heck and rolling in the grime had darkened her complexion quite a bit.

"We made it, Becca. Now, get ready to run," Alley warned.

"Not again," Rebecca moaned.

A shrill shriek was heard as Alley let the Ring fall from her fingers into the fires of Mount Doom.

"Run!" Alley cried.


	6. Return of the Fellowship Part Two

Will scowled as he ate his sandwich.

"Worried about Alley?" Edmund asked.

"No... I couldn't care less whether she comes down or not," Will growled.

A shrill shriek made them both look to the skies. Eight Ringwraiths riding upon eight Fell beasts flew towards the top of Mount Doom.

A great eruption turned the men back to the mountain. Mount Doom had exploded.

"ALLEY!" The cry escaped Will's lips before he could check himself.

"Rebecca..." Edmund whined.

Not but a few minutes later, both let out gasps as the girls came tumbling down the mountain.

Alley landed with her head on Will's boots, looking up at him. Despite it all, she still found a way to joke.

"Didja miss me?" With that, Alley passed out.

Rebecca fell facedown next to Alley and gave a final attempt to stand before she, too, passed out.

Edmund and Will gently picked up their companions. They laid them across their horses' backs and then sat behind them, spurring the horses into a gentle lope so as not to hurt the girls, but to still get out of the lava's way in time.

Alley and Rebecca, bloody and bruised, wounded and filthy, felt nothing as they were jostled along.

**£‰‡**

Alley sighed softly as she woke. She lay there a moment, keeping her eyes closed, wondering why it felt like she laying on a cloud. She must be home, she thought, destroying the Ring must have sent them all home.

But... Did she want to be home? No, not really, she decided, not yet, anyways.

"Alley? Alley?"

Alley vaguely recognized the voice. "Will?"

"Yeah, Alley?" The relief was evident in his voice.

"Will... I hate you. By the way, where are we?"

"The feeling's mutual. We're in Minas Tirith."

Alley smiled and opened her eyes. "Will, I love you."

"Wow, you're really bipolar," Will said, rolling his eyes.

"That's the best news I've heard in a while. I thought we were home," Alley explained.

"No, you and Rebecca have slept the past three days. She's in the other room. Edmund's in there," Will laughed.

A loud yell emitted from the other room, followed by a stream of half understandable words.

"I take it Rebecca just woke up?" Alley laughed.

Will smirked and moved back as Alley stood on shaky legs. He felt implored to steady her, but she pulled her arm out of his grasp and made her way to the adjoining room.

"... Edmund!"

"Glad to see you're back, Becca," Alley laughed.

"Alley," Rebecca sighed. "Oh thank heavens." Rebecca scowled at Edmund and threw a pillow at him, landing it right across his face. "That's for telling me she died!"

Edmund couldn't help but laugh. "I find it funny you believed me!"

Alley laughed heartily, then let out a gasp and grabbed her side. Will rushed up behind her as she started to fall and held her up. Alley smiled at him over her shoulder.

"You cracked a couple ribs falling down Doom," Will explained.

"I bet it was that Orc," Rebecca corrected.

There was a firm knocking at the door and Rebecca sat herself up straighter as Alley sat on the bed by her.

"Come in." Rebecca said.

The door opened and King Aragorn stepped through the door. Edmund's eyes went wide, it was immediately visible that Rebecca was a descendant of his. She still held a little more of Arwen then Aragorn, but still.

"Are you all okay?" He asked with a frown.

"We're all right," Alley said softly.

"Was it destroyed?"

The companions nodded slowly.

"Will someone kindly explain to me the circumstances of what has happened?"

Edmund started to stand up, but Rebecca pulled him back down.

"I'll do it sir," Rebecca said and stood up out of the bed. Aragorn eyed her for a moment and then nodded.

"Come with me, fair lady."

Rebecca waved good-bye to everyone and then closed the door quietly behind her.

"Well I'm glad she feels good enough to walk!" Alley exclaimed and laid down, immediately taking Rebecca's vacant spot on the bed.

**£‰‡**

The great hall of Minis Tirith was bustling with activity as Alley, Will, and Edmund were led in. Rebecca was already sitting at one of the beautiful tables, now in a dress that was obviously made for a princess, a diadem shined in her thick hair.

Rebecca raised her hand and eagerly waved to them and got up, easily making the crowd part as she walked through. Alley scowled at her.

"They took it in stride I think," Rebecca said looking around her. "That explains the dinner, they decided to have a dinner for all the visitors."

"Looks nice," Edmund commented, after he gave Rebecca a lingering look.

"Sit down."

Rebecca suddenly stopped as she saw him. He looked a little lost at first, but he was still beautiful. He was tall, as tall as Edmund, just without the overgrown ferret look, his hair was long and platinum blonde with striking blue eyes. He was wearing the typical Lothlorian clothing, and Rebecca was smitten.

He walked over slowly and sat down at the table. Alley nudged Rebecca and gave her a look that plainly meant that she wasn't going to sit by someone she didn't know, Rebecca eagerly sat down by him. Will started to sit next to Alley but moved over when he got a death glare so Edmund could sit down by her.

Alley leaned over around Edmund. "I still hate you, Will," she said cheerfully.

Rebecca was leaning close to the Elf and was talking to him in Elvish!

"You know Elvish?!" Edmund asked incredulously.

"Yes, always have," Rebecca said with a smirk. "This is Amanel."

Amanel gave them a charming smile and a quiet hello.

Edmund raised an eyebrow, but warmly returned the smile and then turned his attention to a pretty young lady he'd been watching the whole evening. Quite quaintly, she had sat across from him.

With Rebecca talking to Amanel and Edmund talking to the girl, Alley and Will had no one to talk to but each other.

"I still hate you," Alley said with a broad grin.

"Wow, there's one thing we agree on," Will snarled.

The rest of the meal was spent in peace. At least, silence for Will and Alley, who still refused to talk to each other.

**£‰‡**

The next morning as Alley was getting dressed, a piece of paper fell from the pocket of her jeans. She picked it up and realized it was the map she had brought along, but something was different. Where Mordor should have been, there was now something written in what Alley guessed to be Elven script.

Alley quickly went to find the others. They were all in an adjoining room, and Amanel was with them.

"Hey, Edmund, can you make heads or tails of this?" Alley asked, handing him the paper.

"It's Elvish... Let me see, it says:

"To find your way home, bid farewell to one,

"But in his place, one you must take," Edmund read.

"What? Could you put that in English?" Will asked.

"It means," Alley growled, "One of us is staying here and one person from here is going home with us... You dolt."

Will rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Captain Obvious didn't know for once," Rebecca laughed.

Amanel watched the troupe with a serene look on his face. Alley wondered if he understood a word they said.

"Well, who's staying?" Rebecca asked after a moment.

"I am," Edmund said decisively.

"Why you?" Alley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The same reason Amanel is going with you," he explained.

"Huh?" Rebecca asked.

"Never mind," Edmund said agitatedly, but the group found out as a fair young maiden walked past the door.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth, Romeo," Alley scoffed. Edmund gave her a dirty look. Alley just laughed.

"Well," Will said, rising from his chair, "I guess I'll see you guys at home. Good-bye, Edmund." With that, his image faded, and Will returned home.

Rebecca and Amanel stood next. Rebecca said something to the Elf, then leaned down and kissed Edmund on the cheek.

"Good-bye, Edmund," she said sweetly.

"Farewell, Edmund," Amanel said in perfect English, then he and Rebecca faded.

So he did understand every word they said.

Alley stood and then stooped back down to give Edmund a hug.

"Thanks for helping me destroy the Ring. I hope you like it here. Good-bye, Edmund."

_I will like it here_, Edmund thought as he watched Alley fade away.

**£‰‡**

When Alley got home, she found it much later in the year than she expected. She found a journal on her bed and by what she read, it appeared time had taken account for their absence. The journal was written in as if Alley had written it herself.

She found that most of her summer had been spent with her friends. Time had even supplied reasons for Tasha's death, saying that there had been a wreck. Edmund had run off with some girl, and after Rebecca had met the new foreign exchange student from "Sweden", Amanel Erlandsson, she hadn't been seen much.

Alley found that it was now late August and school had been going long enough that she was to be Juliet in this year's school play. Annoyingly, Romeo was to be played by Will Weasley. At least the nurse was going to be Rebecca.

**£‰‡**

Alley sighed softly as she leaned against the railing of the balcony just outside her room. She was glad to be home, but she wasn't so glad to be cast as Juliet. Oh well, she knew she wasn't going to get out of it, so she might as well practice her lines. Since she was on her balcony, why not the balcony scene?

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, for if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet," Alley said, actually getting into the part by the time she finished. She jumped as another voice continued.

"Soft, what light through yonder window breaks. It is the East, and Juliet is the sun."

Alley looked down and snorted, then leaned her head on her fist.

"See how she leans her cheek upon her hand. Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek."

"William Weasley!" Alley exclaimed.

"I know, I know, you hate me," Will finished for her.

"No, I was going to call you a sap. But if you insist," Alley added with a laugh.

"No insistence." Will held up his hands in an innocent gesture.

"Well, why'd you come over here? Unless it was the last scene, I doubt you came to rehearse," Alley said dully.

"Well, no, actually. I came to ask if you wanted to go to the Fall Festival with me... That is, if you don't still hate me," Will replied.

"I never hated you, Will. I was just aggravated." She thought for a second. "I told Mom I'd probably go tonight, anyway, so sure, I'll go with you. Meet you downstairs in five."

Alley dashed into her room and quickly changed from her scroungy clothes, put on some makeup, and rushed down the stairs.

"That was fast," Will commented.

"I hate being late," Alley said breathlessly, grabbing her jacket and leaving with Will.

**£‰‡**

"Alley! Will! Over here!"

Alley and Will turned to see Rebecca running towards them, Amanel in tow.

"What are you two doing here," Rebecca asked. "... Together?"

"The same thing you are, I suppose," Will quipped.

"Shut up, Captain Obvious," Rebecca growled.

"You two have serious issues," Alley commented, looking from Will to Rebecca.

"Can you describe issues?" Amanel asked curiously peering at the two as he held onto Rebecca's hand.

"Ugh." Alley put her fingertips to her forehead and shook her head.

"I'm showing him around," Rebecca said with a grin. "But, you have to go to the mall with me tomorrow, the Elven garb isn't working too well. Someone already asked him if he was a Carnie."

"They laughed at me when I asked what one was," Amanel said softly, looking a little hurt.

"It's okay." Rebecca patted his arm reassuringly.

"Yea, well they thought I was my sister's mother so don't feel too bad Amanel," Alley said.

"Let's go on a ride," Will said eagerly and Rebecca shook her head.

"Introducing him to the carnival, _then_ the rides, otherwise I don't think his poor heart can take it."

"Princess, what is that pink fluffy stuff?" Amanel asked, tugging on Rebecca's hand and pointing to some cotton candy. Alley and Will looked at each other before bursting into peals of laughter.

"Princess?" Will chortled.

"Shuddup, and I am a Princess, just not here." Rebecca said indignantly and walked close to Amanel as they walked through the rest of the carnival.

Later as the night darkened and couples were pairing off, Rebecca pulled away from the group.

"We need to make it home guys, we have to get Amanel's room situated better," Rebecca said and looked at the Elf who was curiously eating his cotton candy.

"Princess, it's sticky," he said with a smile. Alley couldn't help but grin at his innocence.

"Lick it off your fingers," Rebecca instructed and Amanel did what he was told.

"Good," Rebecca finished and kissed his cheek. Amanel turned a little bit of a pink color, but didn't say anything.

"Well, good-bye, _Princess_." Will snickered.

Rebecca said something in Elvish that made Amanel's mouth open a little but just succeeded in making Will look dumbfounded. Rebecca grinned wickedly.

"Exactly, Captain Obvious!"

Alley snickered, she of course had no idea what she had said, but it evidently wasn't very nice judging by the look on Amanel's face.

"See you Rebecca, and we'll go to the mall tomorrow."

Rebecca nodded. "Great, bye guys." The two left hand in hand, talking to each other in Elvish.

Alley watched them go, then turned to Will. "So, what now?"

"How about the Ferris Wheel?" Will asked, a slight gleam in his eye.

"Nah... I'm kinda afraid of heights," Alley said softly.

Will gave her his puppy dog look. "Please. Just once?"

Alley pulled her own puppy eyes which, of course, blew Will's out of the water. "Please. Just once?" she mocked. Then she grinned. "All right, just this once I guess it won't hurt."

"_Yes_," Will whispered as they got in line.

Alley gulped as she sat down on the metal seat. She was too frightened to notice the look that passed between Will and the operator.

Alley blinked slowly and took a deep breath as the Wheel started to move.

"Alley, you'll be fine," Will promised.

She gave him a look and he grimaced.

"I know that," she said through gritted teeth. "It doesn't help, though."

It was just then that they reached the top, and suddenly, the Wheel stopped.

Alley let out a tiny squeak before she realized what had happened. She glared at Will a moment, then cracked her knuckles as if she was going to hit him.

"Why you dirty rotten, little... _rat_," Alley growled. Yet slowly, her frown faded. She heard the words to a Sara Evans song blaring over the loudspeakers.

"_Holdin' you close/Chasing that moon /Spendin' all night lovin' just who you are._

_Sparks flying in the dark_

_Shootin' out lights/Runnin' down dreams/Figurin' out what love really means. _

_Baby giving you my heart/Is a real fine place to start_."

Fireworks burst in the air behind them as Alley let herself fall into the age-old trap.

**£‰‡**

So ended the Summer of the Fellowship.

**£‰‡**

"Watch it!" Alley yelped, pulling away from Will. "I still have three cracked ribs." Alley let out a hiss of pain as she put her hand on her side. Will winced, looking both apologetic and hurt.

"Aw, come 'ere, you," Alley said grinning as she pulled Will into a soft kiss. She pulled back a little bit.

"Just be careful," she warned, a slow smile creeping across her features.

**£‰‡**

Correction.

So ended the Summer of the Fellowship.

I think.


End file.
